Not Just A Pink Puff Ball
by 4lex2316
Summary: Fed up with being called Weak and Stupid in Melee, Kirby wants to become a strong and formidable opponent. To do this, he decides to seek out Meta Knight, his former mentor, whom he discovers is joining Super Smash Bros for its third generation... T for fantasy violence.
1. Warnings And Reunions

**Not Just A Pink Puff Ball Chapter1: Warnings And Reunions. **

**Fed up with being called Weak and Stupid in Melee, Kirby wants to become a strong and formidable opponent. To do this, he decides to seek out Meta Knight, his former mentor, whom he discovers is joining Super Smash Bros for its third generation... T for fantasy violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N had this thought lingering around my head for nearly 2 months now, and just had to get it out my head and onto paper. (Or should I say Microsoft Word). Will be Multichap.**

**A/N 2 The Hurt/Comfort bit comes later, and although this is quite angst and the moment, it isn't just all arguments. **

**A/N 3: In the Smasher Manison that I have made up, the Smasher Manision is made up of different area's for each universe, and then every area has individual dormitory's . (Obviously, the Mario and Legend of Zelda ones are pretty big, while the Metriod and F-Zero ones are small). You can only enter the area of another universe to yours if you have permission. The smasher castle is where the training area is, the simulator is (Stadium events, minus the Subspace Storyline, which isn't in this story), and the portal for teleporting to stages is. **

**Location: Smash Mansion.**

Kirby was sat down on a bench outside Smash Manison, trying to hold back tears. He'd just heard his friends, well now former friends, making fun of him behind his back and he wasn't going to stand for it any longer. Somehow, he'd find a way to be a formidable opponent, and a strong one at that. _Pink puff ball, Weakling, Worst final smash Ever, Too cute to be a challenge, boy, will they pay _thought Kirby angrily.

Kirby then got up, and walked toward the door to the Smash Mansion, turned left, and walked in the kitchen, and then sat down for breakfast. He knew that if there was one thing that could cheer him up, it was that. Walking swiftly past Samus, Mario and Link (whom had been making fun of him with Yoshi earlier) and sat down on his own at the back of the Kitchen. Samus, Sonic and Link were surprised: He normally ate with them at the front of the Kitchen so he could get first dibs at the food. As everyone got up though, it was clear Kirby wasn't as hungry as he thought, and hadn't gotten up yet.

''Why isn't Kirby sitting here?'' asked Samus.

''Yere, and why isn't he eating?'' asked Link.

''How the hell should I know'' answered Sonic, bemused he was even being asked.

''Do you think he heard us earlier?'' asked Link.

''Nah, don't think so'' said Sonic.

Meanwhile, Kirby was thinking peacefully at his table. _Who could I ask to help me train myself _thought Kirby. Then, he had a thought. _Third Generation is starting in 10 minutes,_ _maybe Kirby characters are coming, and I can ask them _he thought happily, and got up.

''Why the hell is he going there?'' asked Samus, whom had noticed Kirby get up and that he was heading for the hands table. She tried to warn him off, but he ignored her with a snarl. Luckily, she didn't notice.

''No one ever interrupts them eating and lives'' said Mario.

''He must have a death wish'' Samus shook her head.

''Kirby, surely you remember Rule2, no interrupt-'' started Master Hand.

''Hands, is anyone from Kirby joining for the third generation?'' asked Kirby.

''I can't really tell you Kirby'' said Master Hand.

''Please?'' asked Kirby.

''Oh, all right there is, King Dedede and Meta Knight'' answered Master Hand.

''Really?'' asked Kirby, suddenly overjoyed.

''Yes, we thought Kirby needed more representation'' answered Master Hand.

Kirby then walked back to his table, overjoyed. _Meta Knight is a great Swordsman, and he was my old mentor _he thought happily.

Link noticed his happy face. ''Who are Meta Knight and King Dedede?'' asked Link, whom had been ear wigging the whole conversation.

''I've heard of King Dedede, he's a soft version of Bowser for Popstar basically, but of Meta Knight, no'' answered Mario.

''Samus?'' Link asked her.

''Nope'' she replied.

''Why would they make him so happy?'' asked Link.

''No clue'' Mario replied.

Kirby then got up, having not eaten anything but not hungry, walked off for his room. As he left, Master Hand got up, and spoke.

''Third Generation starts in 5 Minutes, and we have arrivals from the Donkey Kong Universe, the Mario Universe, the Legend Of Zelda universe, the Kirby universe, the StarFox universe, the Pokémon Universe, the Earthbound universe, the Fire Emblem universe'' said Master Hand.

''As well as arrivals from new universe's: Gyromite, Pikmin, Metal Gear and Sonic the Hedgehog'' continued Crazy Hand.

''As well as alternate forms of Samus from the Metroid Series and Zelda from the Legend Of Zelda series'' said Master Hand.

''Now, I know that characters may have gone two weeks ago, but new characters deserve a warm welcome, so if you see them in their section, say high'' said Master Hand, and clicked his hand to update the' game'.

''That was it, that was the update, not very dramatic was it'' shouted Marth, whom was disappointed at the 'undramaticness' of the update. Link, Samus and Mario, whom were Veterans and not surprised easily, simply got up and left. Samus extremely quickly, as she wanted to check out her alternate form. Same with Zelda, whom knocked Mario over.

''Girls'' said Mario and Link at the same time, as Link helped Mario up.

**Location: Kirby Section.**

''Meta, Dedede'' welcomed Kirby, as he walked up to them.

''Kir-by'' yelled King Dedede happily, and then waddled over to Kirby, hugging him profoundly. Then, he let go, and waddled of to his room.

''Hey Kirby'' said Meta Knight, and put down his sword, then flew over to Kirby, and hugged him.

''Meta, how are you?'' asked Kirby.

''Slightly tired, but nothing a good read of a book and a tad of training tomorrow won't solve'' answered Meta Knight.

''Oh Meta, you haven't changed a bit'' said Kirby.

A loud bang was heard from King Dedede's new room, followed by a loud ''Ow''.

''He hasn't either'' remarked Kirby.

''You have though, there's something slightly different about you'' said Meta Knight.

''The thing is, everyone is calling me weak and foolish and I-'' started Kirby.

''Who said that'' demanded Meta Knight.

''Mario, Samus, and Link but anyway, the thing is, can you help me train, I want to become an even better fighter'' said Kirby.

''You want to become a formidable opponent'' guessed Meta Knight.

''You can still read me like a book can't you'' said Kirby.

''Yep, now, is the one on the left my room?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Yep'' answered Kirby.

''Okay, now, I'm going to quickly go and test my new moves, then after that, me and you and the Penguin in that room will meet in yours and have a reunion'' said Meta Knight.

''Oh and if I see Samus or Mario or Link, I'm going to tell them to leave you alone'' the small knight added as he left for the training arena.

''Okay'' said Kirby, happy he wouldn't have to confront any of the three.

**Location: Smashworld.**

Meta Knight slashed his sword about, getting a feel for it's distance. Then, he turned into a Flame Tornado, and then finally, he flew in a loop in the air.

''Those are pretty decent, though I still need to test one more'' said Meta Knight aloud.

Then Samus Aran, now in her Zero-Suit Form, entered the arena, eager to test out her new form. Then, she saw a small knight whom she didn't recognise. Before she could ask who he was, he used Dimensional Cape and then appeared directly in front of her, in mid air hovering, with his sword pressed against her neck.

''Are you Samus Aran?'' the Small Knight asked.

''Yes'' answered Samus, stepping back and putting her hand on the tip of the sword to block it. ''And you are?''.

''Meta Knight, Kirby's friend, who's been telling me that you've been saying rude things about him behind his back'' replied Meta Knight.

_He did hear _she thought. ''It was, just, look, friendly banter'' she stammered out. Surpised with her stuttering, she decided to retaliate.

''Look, you have no right to threaten me like this'' Samus said boldly.

''We are in a training room, and besides, Kirby is my friend and I WILL protect him and defend him from all of you lot'' he threatened her.

''Get out of my face!'' she said angrily.

''You evidently don't know who's in yours, do you Samus Aran'' said Meta Knight angrily, going for the attack.

''Do you know who's in yours'' she said angrily, and pointed her gun straight in his face. Meta Knight didn't even flinch.

''Samus Aran, Official Class A Bounty Hunter'' he said.

''Exactly'' she said, and then tried to stun him with her gun. Meta Knight dodged it, and then kicked her in the face. Then, he pressed his sword against her neck again, and spoke with a cold tone.

''I know who you are, so you have the right to know who I am'' said Meta Knight. ''I am Meta Knight, the warrior of Popstar and the greatest swordsman in this universe, or so I've been told''.

Samus snorted. Meta Knight then grabbed her, and threw her into a platform.

''I will defend Kirby's honour, and protect him, any questions'' he asked her.

''No'' she said, surprised by his strength.

''Good'' he said, and stormed out of the Training room.

Link then went in the room, having arranged to battle Samus in her new form.

''What the hell happened to you?'' asked Link, helping her up and spotting small bruise forming on her face.

''Meta Knight did'' she snarled, and then got ready to fight.

''I'll go talk to him'' he said.

''You better, or I'll break him'' she shouted, and walked off, eager to get to her room.

**Location: Smasher Castle Grounds.**

''Meta Knight'' Link called out to a small knight, thinking it was him. Correctly so.

''Yes'' he said without turning around.

''Why did you annoy Samus, 'cause she's very angry?'' asked Link.

''I warned her not to be mean to Kirby, she attacked me in self-defence, I kicked her in the face, warned her who she was dealing with, then grabbed her and threw her'' Meta Knight reported.

''Right, well, maybe you should be less violent'' suggested Link.

''Perhaps, Link, is it?'' Meta Knight asked.

''Yep'' said Link proudly.

''Oh, then I need to do this'' said Meta Knight, and used Dimensional Cape to appear next to Link. Then, the Small Knight flew up and held his sword up to Link's neck.

''Don't be mean to Kirby'' Meta Knight warned. Then, Meta Knight flew away toward Smasher Mansion.

''Oh, Meta Knight, what have you liked the most so far today'' asked Crazy Hand, flying over to him.

''Lots of things, but mainly that my Cape attack is very useful'' said Meta Knight, flying off.

''Huh, that was my idea and all'' Crazy Hand congratulated himself.


	2. You wanted practise'

**Not Just A Pink Puff Ball Chapter2: ''You wanted practise!''**

**Fed up with being called Weak and Stupid in Melee, Kirby wants to become a strong and formidable opponent. To do this, he decides to seek out Meta Knight, his former mentor, whom he discovers is joining Super Smash Bros for its third generation... T for fantasy violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N The plot of the story is beginning to form now, with violent clashes some Hurt/Comfort. Mainly hurt.**

**Location: Kirby Room, the next day.**

''So, Kirby, how to you want to become stronger?'' asked Meta Knight.

''I want speed, as well as semi-powerful hits'' answered Kirby truthfully.

''Oh, well, I guess we can work on speed first'' answered Meta Knight ''We could jog-'' started Meta Knight, before he heard the noisy clamps of armoured boots and then a knock on the door.

''I think Samus is very angry at me over yesterday'' said Meta Knight. ''I'll just take this mes-threat and I'll be right back.

Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to appear behind Samus outside their room. He waited 10 seconds before he realised Samus didn't realise that he'd left, and was probably going to kick Kirby's door down.

''Hey Samus, how ye doing?'' asked Meta Knight.

''Don't talk, listen'' said Samus, pointing her gun into Meta Knight's face. Meta Knight, unfaced, simply teleported behind Samus with his Dimensional Cape, then pressed the tip of his sword into Samus's back.

''Speak then'' said Meta Knight, moving his sword back and allowing her to turn around.

''You got lucky last night, so don't threaten me again, or puff ball I swear to god I will-'' Samus didn't get to finish her statement before Meta Knight kicked the feat from under her.

''You were saying'' he taunted.

''Can't you do anything non-violently?'' asked Samus.

''Coming from you'' Meta Knight retaliated.

''Good point, well made, but-'' Samus began.

''Thanks'' replied Meta Knight, pointing his sword at Samus's neck

Samus sighed, before continuing. ''It isn't nice to threaten people, and you shouldn't, especially since they didn;t do anything wrong''. Then, she kicked him into the wall.

Meta Knight, unfazed, simply got up, and spoke: ''You made fun and insulted Kirby, and that I will not allow''. Then, he walked into Kirby's room, and slamming the door.

Samus got up, and stomped away.

''I'm going to kill Dedede for letting her in'' muttered Meta Knight, knowing Dedede was trying to suck up to the more powerful members of the game.

''Meta, I didn't want'' began Kirby, before he burst into tears.

''You didn't what Kirby?'' asked Meta Knight, gliding over to Kirby and hugging him.

''I didn't want... you to... get hurt trying to... to help me'' Kirby said, glancing at Meta Knight's bleeding hand.

''Ah, look, Kirby, if anyone insults you their gonna get it, regardless of whether I get hurt or not, so you know, I'm really okay'' Meta Knight comforted Kirby.

''I know, but, but, I guess I didn't think they would argue'' Kirby stammered out ''I just wanted them to stop calling me weak''.

''You're not weak'' Meta Knight said quickly.

''Yes, I am'' argued Kirby.

''No, you aren't, your strong'' Meta Knight said quietly.

''Then, then, why did the others call me weak?'' asked Kirby.

''They were being mean, look, you haven't had to fight like them, you're not a knight or bounter hunter or plumber which for some reason has to fight every other day of his life'' said Meta Knight. ''You are very good considering you've had minimal training''.

''I had to fight you'' Kirby reminded him.

''I was just trying to help you'' Meta Knight said quickly.

''I know'' said Kirby.

''Look, lets wipe those tears out your eyes, and go and take a jog'' said Meta Knight.

''Will it help me get faster?'' asked Kirby hopefully.

''After a while, and it will make you feel better'' Meta Knight assured him.

''Okay'' said Kirby, wiping his tears.

Meta Knight then went into the bathroom (in the Kirby zone) and wiped the blood of the wall (luckily no-one saw it) and his arm, then together him and Meta Knight set off on a jog.

**Location: Metroid Zone.**

''I can't believe Meta Knight kicked my ass, again!'' Samus told Link angrily.

''He took you by surprise'' said Link.

''I suppose'' said Samus.

''We'll get him back, embarrass him somehow'' suggested Link.

''No, I will not sink below him'' said Samus quickly.

''Your choice'' Link replied.

''How is Meta Knight that good with a sword, I mean, he's a no more than a foot tall?'' Samus asked.

''I don't know, maybe you should ask him?'' suggested Link.

''Lets go, he'll probably be outside'' answered Samus, getting up.

**Meanwhile:**

Meta Knight and Samus were jogging along, when suddenly they spotted Lucario on the floor, writhing in pain.

''Lucario?'' asked Meta Knight, running over to him.

''Evil... Mew Two'' stammered out Lucario, before passing out.

''Evil Mew Two?'' repeated Meta Knight.

Suddenly, Mew Two ran at Kirby, charging up a Shadow Ball. Meta Knight spotted him, but Kirby didn't.

''Kirby, down!'' yelled Meta Knight pushing Kirby backward. Meta Knight was hit by the blow, and was smashed into the Smash Castle, cracking it slightly.

Kirby jumped up, and smashed Mew Two with his hammer.

Then, Meta Knight jumped up, blood dripping from a wound under his mask onto the floor. (Through the holes in his mask). He jumped in the air and slashed at Mew Two, before kicking him in the face.

''Who are you'' demanded Mew Two, kicked Meta Knight in the face.

''Meta Knight'' said Meta Knight, before using his Drill Rush. Mew Two fired another Smash Ball, and stopped Meta Knight in his tracks. Meta Knight gild back, his sword in attack position.

Kirby ran at Mew Two, smashing him over the head with his hammer. Mew Two retaliated with Shadow Blast throwing Kirby into the Smash Castle.

''Kirby, we need, ah!'' started Meta Knight before being thrown backward by Mew Two's Shadow bomb into Kirby.

''Please get help!'' begged Meta Knight. Kirby ran off to find some.

''Ah, does little Metty think he'll lose'' taunted Mew Two.

''No, Metty wants Kirby to not get hurt'' Meta Knight retorted, before used Dimensional Cape to smash into Mew Two. Mew Two retaliated with a Smash Bomb. Meta Knight dodged using Shuttle Loop, but Mew Two threw hi backward with Dark Flash.

**Meanwhile:**

Kirby ran into Link, knocking him over and falling onto of him

''Kirby, why did you, oh my god your bleeding!'' Samus yelled.

''Need help, Mew Two attack Lucario, then, then us, Meta Knight fighting, badly injured'' Kirby croaked out, getting up. He was almost completely breathless.

''Are you sure Kirby, are you sure Meta Knight didn't just go hardcore on your weak ballon-ey body?'' taunted Samus.

''Ballon-ey?'' asked Link.

''Couldn't think up an different word that sounded right'' shrugged Samus.

''Meta Knight, needs,help'' begged Kirby.

''Look, Puff Ball, we don't believe, you'' said Link coldly, getting up turning and walking away.

''Doesn't matter, your heading there any way'' yelled Kirby, running past the duo.

''Stupid puff ball'' said Link angrily.

**Location: Meta Knight and Mew Two's fight.**

Meta Knight slashed at Mew Two. Mew Two used a Shadow Bomb, which Meta Knight stopped using his Mach Tornado. Meta Knight used Mach Tornado again, throwing his body at Mew Two. Mew Two then used Disable, grabbed Meta Knight, and threw him with all his might into the Castle Walls.

Meta Knight got up again. ''I'll fight till my last breath''.

''Which may be very soon Puff Ball'' yelled Mew Two, charging an Shadow Ball.

''Why are you evil'' yelled Meta Knight.

''Master Hand replaced me, with that Lucario'' yelled Mew Two, looking disdainfully at Lucario.

''That's not his fault!'' yelled Meta Knight.

''It is!'' yelled Mew Two, firing a Fully Charged Shadow Ball. Meta Knight dodged it, and ran straight forward, kicking Mew Two in the face and running behind him. Mew Two turned, and Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to slash at Mew Two doing a lot of damage.

Kirby ran out of the distance, but was met from a Shadow Bomb from Mew Two. Meta Knight got up, and kicked Mew Two down. Mew Two then used Disable, and threw Meta Knight a few feet away. Kirby then used his Hammer on Mew Two, whom the kicked him away.

Suddenly, Samus and Link walked into the view, and saw Lucario. Then, they saw a bleeding Kirby, a badly wounded Meta Knight and a severly wounded Mew Two, whom now had blood pouring out of his stomach from Meta Knight's Diemnsional Cape. Gasping, they ran forward, Samus charging a charge shot. But, they weren't prepared for what they saw next:

Mew Two charged the biggest Shadow Ball ever, twice the size of him, and thrust it at Meta Knight. Meta Knight then used Dimensional Cape on it, destroying the Ball, slicing through Mew Two, and creating a massive explosion.

Then, when the fog cleared, a gravely wounded Meta Knight could be seen, holding a whole yet blood covered sword, could be seen.

''Well, you did say that... You wanted practise'' stammered Meta Knight (glancing at Kirby), before collapsing to the ground.

Kirby ran forward, and Samus and Link walked slowly toward Meta Knight, fearing the worst. The only thought in their minds; and Kirby's was: ''Is he alive?''...


	3. Questions Asked And Answers Given

**Not Just A Pink Puff Ball Chapter3: Questions Asked And Answers Given.**

**Fed up with being called Weak and Stupid in Melee, Kirby wants to become a strong and formidable opponent. To do this, he decides to seek out Meta Knight, his former mentor, whom he discovers is joining Super Smash Bros for its third generation... T for fantasy violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Sorry there isn't much, if any, action in this Chapter, but there will be more action soon.**

**Location: Hospital.**

''Would anyone like to tell me what's going on?'' demanded Master Hand, looking at Meta Knight's unconscious body, then Lucario's dead looking body, then to Link, Samus and Kirby.

Kirby, who was stood slightly away from the others, spoke up. ''Me and Meta Knight went jogging-''.

''You went jogging!'' repeated Master Hand, surprised.

''To improve my speed'' clarified Kirby.

''Oh'' said Master Hand simply.

''Anyway, so while we were jogging, we noticed the body of Lucario and he said something, but I didn't catch it, although I think Meta Knight did, anyway, we ran to help, but soon after we got there, we were attack by an evil looking Mew Two'' remembered Kirby. ''We were holding our own, but we're getting a higher average of damage, so Meta Knight asked me to get help''. ''I ran into Samus and Link, who were shocked by my appearance, but didn't believe me, so I ran back to Meta Knight.

''Hang on, they didn't believe you?'' interrupted Master Hand.

''No, they knew Meta Knight was helping my get stronger, and merely thought he'd over done it, and thus ignored me'' said Kirby.

''What happened next?'' asked Master Hand.

''When I got there, Meta Knight and Mew Two appeared to be fighting to the death, but Mew Two was still stronger'' continued Kirby, starting to cry. ''Meta Knight seemed to be doing well, but Mew Two managed to get in a massive hit and threw him away''. ''I got there just in time to stop Meta Knight dyeing, and we fought Mew Two for a few minutes, and as Link and Samus finally showed up, probably be accident, me and Meta Knight were preparing to attack again''. ''Meta Knight had gravely injured Mew Two, but Mew Two powered a Shadow Ball twice as big as him'' recalled Kirby.

''How did Mew Two die then?'' asked Master Hand, confused.

''Meta Knight sliced through the Ball and killed Mew Two, but was badly damaged, and then collapsed''.

''Right, now Samus and Link, why did you ignore Kirby's plea for help?'' demanded Master Hand.

''Well, me and Meta Knight had had some disagreements and I just didn't want to believe him'' said Samus.

''What disagreements?'' asked Master Hand.

''Samus had been mean to me earlier, and Meta Knight wanted to protect me'' answered Kirby (for Samus).

''Let me guess Samus; he threatened you?'' asked Master Hand.

''Yes'' answered Samus, looking down.

''Samus, Meta Knight has some past, which I won't fully disclose but, in short, Kirby is the only family Meta Knight has left'' said Master Hand.

Knowing how that felt like, Samus asked: ''What do you mean''.

Master Hand sighed. ''All his family are dead, his friends are dead, and when you were being mean to Kirby, he leapt to defend him'' said Master Hand. ''He doesn't want to lose Kirby, or see him hurt''.

''I guess, that explains why he acted that way'' pondered Link.

''How, how'' Samus was merely repeating, feeling guilty yet not knowing why.

''Look, Meta Knight should in the next week or two, so, if you want to know, ask him'' said Master Hand, walking out.

''Look, Kirby'' started Samus.

''Save it'' replied Kirby coldly.

''At least get yourself checked out'' she said, gesturing with her hand to Kirby's wounds.

''Fine'' said Kirby, walking to Dr. Mario's office.

**Location: Hospital, 10 days later.**

Lots of people had come to visit Meta Knight, and Kirby, who had been admitted by Dr. Mario (despite Kirby's protests). Samus had been at the hospital every day, trying to make amends with Kirby. So far, Kirby had been a bit forgiving, but not totally forgiving. From what Kirby could tell, she was quite sad, and even though was still a bit angry at Meta Knight for threatening her, understood why he did it and why he did it in the way he did it.

''Hey Kirby'' said Samus, walking in.

''Hey'' greeted Kirby, actually say hi for the first time.

''How are you'' she asked, sitting down at a stool next to Kirby.

''I'm good, my wounds haven't scared'' said Kirby, glad he'd be able to look a bit cute in the future' albeit not anytime soon.

''Hello Kirby'' greeted the Ice Climbers, walking in.

''Hey Nana, Popo, how are you?'' asked Kirby.

''Good, just wanted to tell you, that we had King Dedede repair your hammer'' said Nana.

''I didn't know it was broken'' questioned Kirby.

''There was a few cracks, which had some, some, some blood staining around it'' shuddered Popo.

''Sorry about that, it's just, you know, it was kinda to the death'' said Kirby, trying to explain to them why there was blood on it. However, it just seemed to freak them out.

''To the death... come on man, you could have goon easy'' said Popo.

''It was kill or be killed, and besides, if Meta Knight hadn't have hit the Shadow Ball we both would have died'' said Kirby.

''He's that tough?'' asked Nana, surprised.

''It was 2 against 1, and the 1 was winning right till the end'' said Kirby.

''Oh...right, sorry'' said Popo.

''Don't mention it'' said Kirby.

''Well anyway, see you later'' said Nana.

''Bye'' said Popo.

''Bye'' said Kirby.

''You may have to get used to that'' commented Samus as the Ice Climbers left.

''I know'' said Kirby.

''Any chance of Meta Knight waking up any time soon?'' asked Samus.

''Any time soon'' answered Kirby. ''Why?''.

''I dunno, I guess, I want to apologise to him'' said Samus.

''Just do it from the heart like you did to me and I'm sure he'll forgive you, but it probably won't be instantaneous'' said Kirby.

''I know'' said Samus, remembering how she apologised .

_Kirby, look, I'm sorry._

_I said save it._

_I know, but, I'm sorry._

_Sorry isn't enough, me and Meta nearly DIED because of you._

_I know I know._

_You were upset, I'll give you that, and you probably mean it when you say Sorry, but it's not good enough yet, not yet, maybe in time I'll forgive you._

_Okay, look Kirby, I don't care if you don't forgive me, as you have a right not to, and I understand if you don't want to, but, I never ment to hurt any of you, I will follishly to angry and didn't see what was right in front of me the whole time, and, I made a terrible mistake..._

''Does that mean you forgive me?'' asked Samus.

''I guess'' said Kirby, hugging Samus.

Suddenly, noises flashed from Meta Knight's bed, and Dr. Mario came rushing out.

''What's happening?'' asked Kirby.

''You know you said any time soon... Meta Knight would awake?'' Samus asked.

''Yep'' said Kirby, confused.

''Well'' said Samus simply. A few seconds later, Meta Knight awoke, coughing and spluttering. A few seconds later though, he gained some composure.

''Who are you, where am I?'' the small Knight asked.

''I'm Dr. Mario, and your in the Smasher Castle'' answered Dr. Mario.

''I didn't know there was a, a hospital'' said Meta Knight.

''It's for injuries during battles and training'' said Dr. Mario.

''Oh, right, so anyway, did I kill the evil Mew Two?'' asked Meta Knight jokily, keen to keep the conversation light.

''Yep'' answered Kirby, walking over to him. In the distance, Meta Knight saw Samus, but decided to ask questions later.

''So, what happened?'' asked Meta Knight, his memory foggy.

''We were attacked, and, well, we won, but at a price'' said Kirby.

At first, Meta Knight was confused, but then noticed his injuries. He was glad, at least, that his mask was still on him. _Thank God for that; I'd never hear the end of it _he thought.

''Oh yeah, I couldn't ask last before, but I seem to remember asking you to kindly get us help?'' asked Meta Knight. He wasn't angry; merely confused.

''I think that's me and Link's fault, you see, Kriby ran into us, and asked us for help, but, er, we didn't believe him'' said Samus.

''You didn't believe him?'' asked Meta Knight incredulously.

''Well, we were both kinda furious with you, and a bit with Kirby, and come on, hearing about an evil Mew Two sounded a bit far-fetched'' Samus desperately defended herself. To her, however, it sounded weak.

''He was severely injured'' mentioned Meta Knight.

After several moments, Samus spoke up. ''Look, I, I made a terrible mistake, and, I know I can't expect you to forgive me, although I do hope. I, I was wrong to question Kirby, to ignore him, to be mean to him, and then to you, and, and, I can't rewrite what I've done, and all I guess I can really say is that I'm sorry''.

''I will try to forgive you, but, I cannot, right away'' said Meta Knight, slightly taken aback.

''Okay'' nodded Samus, walking away.

''See you tomorrow?'' he asked, hoping Meta Knight understood he was giving her a chance to fix things between them, and maybe build a friendship.

''Okay'' nodded Samus, and walked out of the hospital.

''Okay, now Meta Knight, you need to stay in bed for a week, and in the meantime...'' started Dr. Mario, going on to talk about very technical medical things **which are not necessary for the story. **


End file.
